


A Change of Apparal

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Drabbles [17]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s01e18 Beach Party, dorks being dorks, what's better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl has a request. The conversation takes a different turn, one that Pearl isn't too disappointed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Apparal

**Author's Note:**

> this is pearlnet trash and so am i   
> the actual quality of this may be questionable but whatever

“Garnet?” Pearl hesitantly asked as they made their way into the temple. Evening had long since passed and now night was descending on Beach City, the only background noise being the crash of the waves on the shore. The Crystal Gems had changed back into their normal clothes and Amethyst had already retreated to her room, Steven too – leaving Garnet and Pearl alone.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Can I … request something?” Pearl asked, suddenly feeling awkward. When she thought up this plan at the beach earlier she had definitely sounded more suave in her heed.

“You know you can ask me anything, Pearl,” Garnet said, her tone even Pearl sighed internally. Garnet always seemed so collected, her posture relaxed, while Pearl was a shuddering mess of nerves. To put it simply ( or, the way Amethyst would say it, a sarcastic voice in Pearl’s head commented), Garnet was cool.

And Pearl was not.

“Pearl?” Garnet’s voice snapped her out out of her thoughts, along with a hand on her arm.

“Oh! Yes, right, I was wondering if you could, uh …” Pearl’s mouth grew dry as Garnet’s hand remained on her arm, the comforting presence sending shivers down Pearl’s body.

“Could you put on the outfit from the beach again?” Pearl rushed out quickly, feeling a blush ignite her face as the words left her mouth.

After a few seconds she realised Garnet hadn’t replied, and turned to the other gem, feeling like she wanted the ground to swallow her up, just so she wouldn’t feel Garnet’s gaze on her, like the sun’s rays burning sensitive skin.

“You don’t have to, I just, uh, thought it would look nice. You would look nice. Not that you don’t look nice anyway, I just, um - ” Pearl’s incessant rambling was cut off as the hand on her arm slid lower, to her own hand. Garnets’ hand brushed hers. Pearl felt like she could fly. They weren’t even properly holding hands, but Pearl felt giddy anyway.

“What.”

“Sure. I can wear the outfit,” Garnet finally said, and though her expression didn’t change, Pearl felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders.

“Really?” Pearl’s voice climbed an octave higher and she started to blush. “Oh, good. Thank you, Garnet.”

“You don’t have to be so shy around me, Pearl,” Garnet said, and this time she was definitely smiling.

“I know,” Pearl said defensively, smiling as well. “You just make me nervous.”

Garnet froze. “In a bad way?” she asked, and if Pearl didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn she detected a sense of hesitance.

“No. Definitely not in a bad way.”

Garnet nodded. “That’s good,” she said, but there was an air of awkwardness Pearl wanted to get rid of. She wanted to easy familiarity of before, when it felt like just them. Not anything more complicated.

“I just want to spend time with you, Garnet!” Pearl blurted out, clasping Garnet’s hands in her own.

“We do spend time together Pearl,” Garnet said, slightly confused.

“No, I mean …” Pearl was left lost for words, once again not having thought things through. She was starting to turn into Amethyst.

Garnet smiled at Pearl, squeezing her hand. Pearl smiled slightly at the affection.

“I think I understand. Together.”

Pearl nodded. “Together.”

Garnet smirked. “Well, let’s go to my room, _together_ , and I can try on that outfit, okay?”

Pearl couldn’t stop her blush this time, heat rising to her cheeks. She must be blue form head to toe by now.

“It’s an aesthetic attraction!” she protested, albeit weakly.

“Sure it is,” Garnet teased, kissing Pearl’s hand, and Pearl had never been happier to dive in without a plan. 


End file.
